


Wonderful

by asoulofstars



Series: Inspiration [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jaime meets the Starks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime finally meets Sansa's family. It goes a lot better than he thought. Except for Tony, but that's to be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

Sansa came into the park, spotting Jaime easily. He was wearing a dark red shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the color looked great on him. She crept up behind him, throwing her arms around him.   
He jumped before relaxing as he realized who it was. “You scared me,” he murmured.  
Sansa giggled, and he pulled her around so she was in his lap. She brushed his golden bangs from his eyes.  
“I missed you,” she told him.  
“I missed you, too.” He kissed her softly, tenderly.   
She smiled, running her fingers through his blonde hair. He grinned at her, placing his arms around her.   
“How have you been?” he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
She ran her fingers over his jaw. “Fine. My family wants to meet you now that Tony let slip that we’re dating.”  
Jaime chuckled, running his fingers through the fiery hair cascading down her shoulders and back. “That’s fine. I’d be glad to meet them,” he told her honestly, placing a gentle peck on her ruby red lips.  
“You would?” she asked, surprised; she remembered what Tony had said about Starks and Lannisters not mixing.  
“Of course I would.” He rubbed her back, easing the sudden tension in her body.  
She put a hand on his cheek, smiling softly at him. “You’re amazing.”  
He kissed her nose. “When would you like me to come over?”   
“Does tomorrow work for you?” she asked.  
“Tomorrow sounds wonderful, Sansa,” he replied.

~*~☼~*~

The following night, Jaime stood outside Sansa’s house. He held a bouquet of flowers in his hand for Sansa’s mother. He was pretty nervous. Scratch that, he was incredibly nervous. He was a Lannister, and he knew that it would not matter to the Starks if he had been disowned or not. They would probably never allow Sansa and him to be together. Well, if tonight did not go well, he knew that they would not allow it. If it did, then there was perhaps a chance. Hopefully. He rubbed his palms against his black slacks, trying to remove the sweat from them. He adjusted the collar of his french blue button up. He knocked on the door before withdrawing his hand and using it to smooth his hair.   
“Jaime!” Sansa exclaimed as she opened the door. “You look nice!”   
“As do you,” he replied, taking in her casually dressed up appearance.   
She blushed slightly. He grinned, liking how her blue blouse just made her eyes look that much bluer. The red of her hair accented it nicely and her white skirt completed the look. She opened the door wider, allowing him inside. She took his free hand when he hesitated slightly, pulling him closer. He brought it up to his lips, pressing them against the back of her hand gently. She giggled and brought him deeper into her house. It was quaint, a small place. The walls were all light colors, yellows and blues of the skies. It suited Sansa well.   
Jaime swallowed hard as she tugged him into the dining room. There was a large oak table, and around it was her family. Including Tony, of course.   
“Mrs. Stark, these are for you,” Jaime said, slightly hoarsely, handing her the bouquet of flowers.   
“Thank you,” she replied politely, taking them. “They’re beautiful.”  
“I thought you’d appreciate the blue. You passed on your lovely eyes to your incredible daughter.”  
Sansa blushed once more. “Jaime, stop that,” she told him, swatting his arm playfully.   
“What? You know I love your eyes. And your mother has the same ones. Hence, she gave them to you. She deserves a compliment for that.”  
Sansa rolled her eyes. “See what I put up with?” she asked.  
“How did you two meet?” Ned asked.  
“He helped me when I tripped at the fountain. He and I both frequent the park.”  
Jaime smiled. “She was more upset that her notebook had been ruined than that her arm was scraped up.”  
“Of course she was,” Tony chirped. “She’s always been like that. Remember when I accidentally destroyed her notebook during one of my science experiments, and she refused to talk to me for a month?” Tony asked his cousins.  
They all snorted, nodding. Jaime chuckled.  
“So, as long as I stay clear of her notebooks, I should be fine?” he asked, glancing at Sansa, who was as red as her hair.  
“Precisely, Goldilocks,” Tony responded.   
Sansa and Jaime both gave Tony a small glare. Ned rolled his eyes.  
“You’ll get used to him soon enough, if you and Sansa seem to like each other as much as I think you do,” he tells Jaime.   
“I’ve known him my whole life, and I’m still not used to him,” Sansa protested.  
Jaime chortled at that.   
“Hey!” Tony protested. “Ow!” he then exclaimed, as Jaime heard multiple thuds from under the table.   
“Be nice to him. He is a guest,” Catelyn told Tony.  
“Yes, Ma’am,” Tony pouted.  
“So, Jaime, what do you do?” she asked.  
“I’m a sketch artist mostly. I brought my sketch pad, if you’d like to see a few of them.”  
“I would love to,” she replied.  
Jaime was honestly stunned by the courteous behavior of the Starks. He thought they would hate him for his last name. But they were giving him a chance. Sansa smiled over at him, and his whole world lit up.   
He pulled out the sketch pad from his satchel. “I’ll be honest, there’s a lot of Sansa in there. She makes for a beautiful subject.”  
Sansa blushed a bright crimson that clashed horribly with her copper hair, but it made Jaime’s smile widen. Catelyn looked through the sketches, heart swelling at every one. She could feel the emotion in the pencil strokes. Her eldest daughter was the light in Jaime’s life. She passed the sketches over to Ned, who she knew could see the same thing that she did.   
“You’re quite good,” Catelyn told him. “You have an eye for detail.”  
“Thank you,” Jaime replied.  
“You should sell some of these,” Ned said sincerely. “These are wonderful works.”  
“I’ll sell others. Those ones are for me. Or Sansa.”  
Sansa blushed once more. Jaime gave her a brilliant smile. They continued to eat dinner, and there was a lot of bickering amongst the Stark boys. Tony was mostly the instigator. Jaime laughed as they verbally abused Tony.   
“Good night, Jaime,” Sansa told him as they walked to the door.  
“Good night, Sansa. I had a wonderful evening. Your family was...well, I think I like them better than my family.”  
Sansa smiled. She leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss. Jaime held her close, smiling into the kiss.   
“I had a wonderful time tonight, Sansa. Thank you for inviting me over.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Thank you, Jaime.”  
He smiled widely. He kept glancing back as he walked to his car, smiling wider and wider the whole time. He had never been happier.


End file.
